Meeting HIM
by bellward17jaspice
Summary: Bella is emotionally scarred by Phil so she moves to Forks where she meets a certain green eyed boy. Will he just make this broken girl worse or will he help put her back together? Read and Review.
1. Preface: Runaway Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight. **_**The characters are all thanks to Stephanie Meyer, but I do own this plot so enjoy. **

Preface: Runaway Love

Yeah and it go a little somethin' like this  
>Yeah and it go a little somethin' like this<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Now little Lisa's only nine years old  
>She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold<br>Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
>Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy<p>

Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen  
>Momma's on drugs, gettin' *** up in the kitchen<br>Bringin' home men at different hours of the night  
>Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight<p>

Sneakin' in her room when her momma's knocked out  
>Tryin' to have his way and little Lisa says ouch<br>She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
>Tries to tell her mom but her momma don't believe her<p>

Lisa's stuck up in a world on her own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack  
>She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Little Nicole is only ten years old  
>She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold<br>Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
>Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her<p>

Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
>Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses<br>Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out  
>It's only one girl really knows what she's about<p>

Her name is little Stacy and they become friends  
>Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end<br>Until one day, lil' Stacy gets shot  
>A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block<p>

Now Nicole's stuck up in a world on her own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
>She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Little Erica is eleven years old  
>She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold<br>So she pops *** to get rid of all the pain  
>Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen<p>

Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love  
>So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove<br>Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions  
>Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction<p>

The days go by and her belly gets big  
>The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid<br>Knowin' her momma would blow it all out of proportion  
>Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion<p>

Erica is stuck up in a world on her own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
>She says she 'bout to run away and never come back<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Runaway, runaway love  
>Don't keep runnin' away<br>I'll run away with you  
>If you want me to<p>

Yeah, I can only imagine what you goin' through, ladies  
>Sometimes I feel like runnin' away myself<br>So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
>And picture us runnin' away together<br>When we come back, everything is gonna be okay  
>( From: . )<br>Open your eyes

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Now little Lisa's only nine years old  
>She's tryin' to figure out why the world is so cold<br>Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
>Momma's always gone and she never met her daddy<p>

Part of her is missin' and nobody'll listen  
>Momma's on drugs, gettin' *** up in the kitchen<br>Bringin' home men at different hours of the night  
>Startin' with some laughs, usually endin' in a fight<p>

Sneakin' in her room when her momma's knocked out  
>Tryin' to have his way and little Lisa says ouch<br>She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
>Tries to tell her mom but her momma don't believe her<p>

Lisa's stuck up in a world on her own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothin' else to do but get some clothes and pack  
>She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Little Nicole is only ten years old  
>She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold<br>Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
>Alcoholic Step-dad always wanna strike her<p>

Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
>Teachers ask questions, she's makin' up excuses<br>Bleedin' on the inside, cryin' on the out  
>It's only one girl really knows what she's about<p>

Her name is little Stacy and they become friends  
>Promise that they'll always be tight 'til the end<br>Until one day, lil' Stacy gets shot  
>A drive-by bullet went stray up on her block<p>

Now Nicole's stuck up in a world on her own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
>She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Little Erica is eleven years old  
>She's steady tryin' to figure why the world is so cold<br>So she pops *** to get rid of all the pain  
>Plus she's havin' sex with her boy who's sixteen<p>

Emotions run deep as she thinks she's in love  
>So there's no protection, he's usin' no glove<br>Never thinkin' 'bout the consequences of her actions  
>Livin' for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction<p>

The days go by and her belly gets big  
>The father bails out, he ain't ready for a kid<br>Knowin' her momma would blow it all out of proportion  
>Plus she lives poor, so no money for abortion<p>

Erica is stuck up in a world on her own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothin' else to do but get her clothes and pack  
>She says she 'bout to run away and never come back<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<p>

Runaway, runaway love  
>Don't keep runnin' away<br>I'll run away with you  
>If you want me to<p>

Yeah, I can only imagine what you goin' through, ladies  
>Sometimes I feel like runnin' away myself<br>So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
>And picture us runnin' away together<br>When we come back, everythin' is gonna be okay  
>Open your eyes<p>

-Runaway Love by Ludacris

_I hate him_, those words I thought over and over again but I couldn't spit them out. Once upon a time, I had thought they were true but now, now I know too much. It all started a year ago.

I had just moved to the rainy town of Forks, coming to live with my father, the police Chief. I didn't want to move but Phil, my mother's newest boyfriend, was the devil. He upset me every opportunity he received, making my life hell. It started little at first, dismissing my thoughts and excluding me but then the threats came. He reduced my to a jumpy mess, scared that one day, his threats would turn into actions. I left before he could fulfill most of them but not early enough. He made sure I knew my place and wounded me if I ever overstepped that invisible line.

Phil is the reason I couldn't hold my head up in public, he's the reason why I hated myself, he's the reason for all the scars on my wrists. He made that fist cut on my wrist, hoping to scare me, but he turned me on to a way to help release my emotions. Eventually living with Phil and my unobservant mother was unbearable so moved.

I sucked up my hatred of the rain and moved out to the wettest place on earth, Forks, Washington. When I got there, my dad was great; he gave me my space and even splurged to get me my own laptop. I actually thought I might like the place, come out of my shell a bit; that is until I met _him._ My first day of school started off just perfect (note the sarcasm). I was late getting up because technology hates me and my alarm never went off. I showered quicker than I thought possible, threw on clothes (don't ask me which ones, I couldn't tell you), swiped on a bit of mascara, and flew out the door.

If my morning wasn't bad enough, the welcome I got a school sure wasn't better. I hate attention, any kind, and I was getting a lot of it. Every pair of eyes in the parking lot stared at the new girl; some with eyes of curiosity, others like I was fresh meat. Each eye zeroed in on me but I met none, preferring to stare at the pavement, hoping not to trip under the heated gazes.

That's when I met _him, _or rather, his shoes. I tried to stop as they came into my view but I was already too late. I knocked into his back, unknowingly making the worst mistake I could. That simple act caused a shift in the air and silence to fall over everyone in the parking lot. The boy with the black converse had been pushed off balance, stumbling forward. I mumbled a sorry to the stranger, more concerned as to why the student body got so quiet. Soon I received my answer.

The boy turned around with a fury. My eyes made their way up his form; taking in his dark wash jeans and gray t-shirt; his lean but muscled form; his wild, coppery hair; and, finally, his piercing green eyes. My own eyes widened as I stared into his glaring ones. So caught in his gaze I almost missed what he said, "You'll pay for that, bitch". He then turned on his heel and stormed off, a few girls fluttering off behind him after giving me glares of their own. I paid them no attention, too caught up in what he had said. Something about his demeanor made me positive he was completely serious in his threat.

That was the day I, Isabella Swan, had seriously pissed off Edward Cullen, turning my life upside-down for good.


	2. Chapter 2: Self Inflicted

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight. **_**The characters are all thanks to Stephanie Meyer, but I do own this plot so enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Self-Inflicted

**"Self Inflicted"**

You see these cuts and bruises  
>Isn't this all so amusing<br>I feel the emptiness of just a another day in hell (day in hell)  
>My life is so confusing<br>Do this to myself I'm losing  
>Guess I'm only proving<br>What everyone can see but me

And I won't let myself be happy  
>I cut myself just to feel the pain<br>And I won't give up anything for you  
>I'm going down and no one can save me<br>Were going down and no one can save me

I am cold my legs are shaking  
>Theres no hope right now I'm begging<br>For just one sight to show me some one out there really cares (really cares)  
>My clothes are soaked I'm crying<br>Theres no doubt I know I'm dieing  
>I did this to myself and that's the part I can't believe<p>

And I won't let myself be happy  
>I cut myself just to feel the pain<br>And I won't give up anything for you  
>I'm going down and no one can save me<br>Were going down and no one can save me  
>Going down and no one can save me<p>

These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted  
>These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted<br>These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted  
>These cuts and bruises are all self inflicted<p>

I won't let myself be happy  
>I cut myself just to feel the pain<br>And I won't give up anything for you  
>Were going down and no one can save me<br>I'm going down and no one can save me  
>I'm going down and no one can save me<br>Wer're going down and no one can save me  
>Going down and no one can save me<p>

-Self-Inflicted by Smile Empty Soul

After the show-down in the parking lot, the day didn't get much better. I left the heated stares of my peers in search of the office. When I got there, the overly helpful secretary, Ms. Cope, filing my paperwork and handed over all the stuff I would need, my schedule, locker combo, a map, and a piece of paper that each one of my teachers had to sign.

Swallowing heavily, I looked at the map. Starting a new high school as a junior sucked. I was supposed to be the knowledgeable one, making fun of the scared, lost little freshman. Now I'm the scared one. Stepping out into the hallway, I am thankful the registration took so long. Class was in session. Looking at the map, I tried to figure out where I needed to go, where I even was. The damn thing needed an arrow, you know, one of those ones that says "you are hear".

A throat clearing interrupted my internal thoughts about arrows. I lowered my map, looking at a petite, pixie-like girl with amazing gray eyes. She wore a gorgeous sweater and jeans with a designer label and looked at me with a bright smile.

"I'm Alice, where are you headed? What's your name?" she questioned in a voice that sounded like bells. Her cheerfulness was almost enough to make me smile back, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"I'm Bella. I'm going to AP English with Mr. Watson" I mumbled after consulting my schedule.

"Oh, him, I have him later but my boyfriend, Jasper, is in that class now. He's the one with the gorgeous blond hair and the southern accent that just makes you melt" she said with a dreamy look in her eye. This girl has it bad. "Oh, my brother is in that class too. His name is Edward, but you may want to stay away from him." She added, her dreamy look replaced by one of complete seriousness. I would definitely heed her warning, not wanting to start any more trouble on my first day. "Come on I'll take you to class." It turns out English class was only a bit down the hall, quite easy to find. Alice left me there, but only after she made me promise to wait for her so she could show me to my next class.

I walked into English after taking a large breath. Keeping my eyes off the class, I zeroed in on the teacher, making my way over. Mr. Watson was a moderately young teacher, yearly to mid-thirties, I'd say. He had brown hair, much like my own. He smiled at me, thankfully not making me introduce myself to the class and told me to sit next to Edward. The name registered with me just as I say which seat he was pointing to. I froze in horror. It was _him._ Edward was the boy that threatened me. Alice had warned me to stay clear of him. Remembering her words, I also remembered a tiny detail, she said _her brother._

Caught up in my thoughts, I walked on autopilot to the only empty seat, next to _him._ I pulled out the chair and slid into the seat, trying to ignore the heated glare he was sending my way but failing miserably. I let my hair fall over my shoulder, making a curtain to separate me from him. I could still feel his gaze though, unrelenting, unnerving throughout the entire class. His gaze had me itching my scars, irritating the fresh cuts on my arm.

The bell rang, finally releasing me from the prison that was his stare. A flood of emotions reached me and I fled the classroom, running across the hall to the girls' bathroom. Once locked inside the stall, I let the emotions consume me. My eyes clouded with tears. Sliding down the door, I cried. My body shuddered as it was racked with sobs. _Why? _I had found another Phil and desperately wished for a knife. I needed to release the tension.

Using the end of a coil from by notebook, I cut a fresh line in my skin, finally breathing a sigh of relief. I stayed in the bathroom until the next bell sounded. Clearing my face and arm of the evidence, I made my way to lunch. I wasn't hungry so I sat alone at a table in the corner, blocking everyone out and instead opting to get lost in my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights._

I read about Heathcliff, him giving out his piercing glare to those around him. Every other time I read this, I pictured a made up figure with a terrible gaze, but this time it was different. I didn't see a made up figure. I saw _him._ I saw Edward. I pictured him a Heathcliff, giving a glare full of hate.

So lost in my comparison, I didn't notice when the real thing came up to me. I didn't notice the shadow he left on my book, though I should have. I didn't notice his glare. And I certainly didn't notice the coke can he held above my head until it emptied all over my clothes and book. I heard his laughter, lifting my head up just in time to see him drop the can on my nose. I felt the pain, welcomed it. It reminded me of my place.

Edward smirked at me and glided away as I was left drenched in soda and near tears. I quickly made it to my feet and to the bathroom. Once again I curled my knees up and cried. trying to resist the urge to make a new line in my skin. Deciding that I didn't want to figure out how else he could torture me, I left school.

At home I couldn't resist the razor blade calling my name. With two new slices in my forearm, I curled into a ball under my covers and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
